El retorno al pasado de Luke Skywalker
by L.Sira
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si, por una curiosa casualidad del destino, Luke Skywalker tuviese la oportunidad de viajar al pasado y evitar que Anakin caiga en el Lado Oscuro? Menciones de Obi-Wan/Siri y Anakin/Padmé.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL RETORNO AL PASADO DE LUKE SKYWALKER**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: esta saga es una de las mejores de la historia del cine. George Lucas es un genio. **

**Tras ver la nueva película de Star Trek empecé a pensar qué pasaría si eso sucediese en Star Wars. No cambiaría nada de la saga original, pero me apetecía escribir una historia en la que cambiase el fatídico destino de nuestros amados personajes. Si me equivoco en algún dato u ofendo a alguien, lo lamento muchísimo, no es mi intención. Lo único que pretendo con esto es contar una historia.**

Luke Skywalker deseaba conocer a sus padres. Su madre murió en el parto y a su padre lo conoció en el momento de su muerte. A pesar de que, en el último momento, salvó su vida y devolvió la paz a la Galaxia cumpliendo con la profecía, la gente aún hablaba mal de Anakin Skywalker.

Uno de los mayores deseos de Luke era poder impedir que su padre cayese en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza o, por lo menos, limpiar su nombre.

Luke iba en su nave cuando fue asaltado por piratas galácticos. Le tenían rodeado. Hizo todas las maniobras posibles y, a primera vista, logró escapar de ellos. Luke se alegró demasiado pronto. De una de las naves, la mayor de todas, salió un objeto; el resto de las naves se alejó a la velocidad de la luz. Se produjo una tremenda explosión de plasma que golpeó a la pequeña nave de Luke de lleno.

Luke cerró los ojos y dirigió sus últimos pensamientos a su amada Mara y a sus hijos. Se preparó para aceptar su final y reunirse pronto en la Fuerza con sus padres y sus mentores. Llevándose una sorpresa descomunal, se encontró viajando a una velocidad considerada imposible para una nave como la suya. Miraba por la ventana, mas no era capaz de distinguir nada, era como mirar a través de una catarata. Iba tan deprisa que no era capaz de pensar nada coherente. Entonces, se vio a sí mismo en un largo túnel oscuro con una luz blanca y brillante al final; se preguntó si aquello era la muerte, pues había oído historias similares a hombres moribundos. Sus pulmones parecían a punto de reventar, su cabeza daba vueltas como si la hubiesen metido en la lavadora, no podía ver ni pensar nada, sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuese a partirse en dos. Toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos en dos segundos y, finalmente, alcanzó la luz.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en su nave, en mitad del universo. Las coordenadas indicaban que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes pero, por algún extraño motivo, la fecha que indicaba R2 era la correspondiente a varios años antes de su nacimiento. Además, aquel lugar se veía cambiado comparado con sus recuerdos, aquella nave del fondo no estaba antes de toparse con los piratas, y ese modelo llevaba años sin fabricarse. Luke llegó a tres conclusiones claras: la primera, no se había reunido con la Fuerza, la segunda, seguía vivo; la tercera, aquella no era su época.

Acercándose a la nave a fin de pedir ayuda y algo de información, escuchó en su cabeza la voz del maestro Kenobi pidiéndole que entrase se adentrase en aquella nave, rescatase a una mujer rubia y huyese lejos con ella antes de la explosión inminente.

**(Recomiendo leer escuchando: **_**Run **_**de Snow Patrol)**

Obi-Wan estaba solo en sus aposentos; llevaba horas confinado allí, se negaba a salir, a comer o a hablar con nadie. La tristeza y la ira ocupaban todo su ser. Su padawan, Anakin, temía por él.

La nave de Magus había explotado, Siri estaba en esa nave. Su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, era como se hubiese desvanecido en la nada. No podía entenderlo, él estaba allí con ella y, de repente, desapareció. No quería pensarlo, pero el informe oficial decía que Siri estaba…estaba… El dolor había estado a punto de llevarle al Lado Oscuro, al querer vengarse.

Obi-Wan sentía como si algo le perforase el pecho y esa sensación, junto con las lágrimas, le impedía respirar.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Molesto, se volvió, había dado órdenes explícitas de no entrar por ninguna razón. Se volvió y sintió como su corazón se detenía unos breves instantes. Frente a la puerta se encontraba Siri Tachi, su amada Siri Tachi.

Sin decir una sola palabra, los dos Jedis corrieron a los brazos del otro. Se besaron efusivamente, tropezando y cayendo sobre la cama. Las túnicas que les vestían abandonaron los cuerpos de sus propietarios. En aquellos momentos poco importaba la Orden, poco importaba el Código y las normas, lo único que querían era sentirse el uno al otro, ser uno.

Siri despertó envuelta en sábanas blancas y suaves. A su lado, Obi-Wan acariciaba tiernamente sus brazos desnudos mientras cantaba en voz baja para ella. Se volvió para mirarle y sonrió.

-Te quiero- dijo ella

Ya estaban dichas, las palabras prohibidas. Aquellas que prometieron no decirse nunca, que no les permitían decir. Dos simples palabras por las que ellos estaban dispuestos a saltarse sus obligaciones para con la Orden Jedi.

-Creí que habías muerto- dijo él envolviéndola en un abrazo

-Un hombre apareció de la nada y me sacó de la nave. Dijo que te conocía y que quería hablar contigo-

-¿Qué hombre? ¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé, me desmayé. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbada en el suelo cerca de tu casa y él apunto de marcharse en su nave. Era un Jedi, de eso estoy segura-

Obi-Wan inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Te quiero- dijo él

Ya estaban dichas, las palabras prohibidas. Aquellas que prometieron no decirse nunca, que no les permitían decir. ¿Para qué molestarse en seguir negando la verdad? No tenía ningún sentido.

-Yo también- afirmó Siri con rotundidad

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Obi-Wan, esto ha sido maravilloso y no me arrepiento en absoluto, pero…- comenzó ella

-Pero no cambia nada- finalizó él

-La Orden es lo primero. Ambos lo sabemos-

Siri y Obi-Wan se prometieron estar más unidos dentro de lo permitido por la Orden. Se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, no lo lamentaban, pero no podía volver a suceder. La Orden era su prioridad, su deber para con ella era su prioridad. Pero aun permanecieron un rato más juntos en la cama, envueltos en un abrazo al que ninguno de los dos deseaba realmente poner fin.

**La actriz que me imagino para interpretar a Siri es Scarlett Johansson (al que no le guste es libre de imaginársela como quiera, ésta es sólo mi humilde opinión).**


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo**

**A pesar de introducir cambios muy importantes, procuraré ser lo más fiel posible a la saga original. Aquello que no indique o que sea excesivamente obvio, será igual a las películas originales.**

Anakin Skywalker se encontraba solo en la cámara del Alto Consejo Jedi. Padmé Amidala estaba en el salón de su casa, mirando por la ventana. La distancia entre ambos lugares era inmensa, no obstante, Anakin parecía poder ver a su amada esposa. Lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas del joven Jedi, ha tomado una decisión.

Anakin se dispone a partir para evitar la detención del canciller Palpatine cuando la puerta de la cámara se abre y entra una figura.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta Anakin

El desconocido sale de entre las sombras. Se trata de Luke Skywalker.

-¿Anakin Skywalker?-pregunta Luke

-Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?- pregunta Anakin más confuso por momentos

-Aún no. Pero pronto me conocerás. Vengo a evitar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida y condenes a toda la galaxia-

-Con todos mis respetos, señor. No sé quién es usted y tengo un asunto muy importante que atender-

-Pretendes ver al canciller Palpatine para que te muestre los poderes del Lado Oscuro y puedas evitar la muerte de tu esposa-

Anakin se acerca a Luke, cabreado, muy cabreado.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Mi nombre es Luke Skywalker. Soy tu hijo. Vengo del futuro-

Anakin reaccionó todo lo razonablemente posible que puede actuar una persona cuando aparece un total desconocido, con pinta de ser su abuelo, diciendo ser su hijo nonato venido del futuro que, además, trae un mensaje apocalíptico. Rompió a reír. Acto seguido, sacó su sable láser. Luke le imitó.

-Este sable lo construí yo mismo con la empuñadura del sable de tu maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lo recuperé poco después de que tu alter ego lo matase. Él fue quien me inició en las artes jedis-

-No sé quién eres, pero pagarás por lo que ha dicho-

Padre e hijo lucharon encarecidamente, muy igualados. En los movimientos del viejo, Anakin reconoció alguno de los propios que él aprendió de su maestro. En un momento estuvieron frente a frente y pudo ver bien el sable, le resultó extremadamente familiar.

-Esto no es violencia, son negociaciones agresivas- dijo Luke

Anakin se alejó y bajó el sable. Luke le imitó.

-No puede ser, no es posible- dijo él

-Pues lo es, padre. Mírame bien, ¿no hay nada en mí que te resulte familiar?-

A pesar de las arrugas en el rostro del hombre, Anakin pudo distinguir unas claras similitudes con los rasgos de Padmé y los ojos, definitivamente los ojos eran como los suyos propios.

-Crees que Palpatine te ayudará a salvar a madre. Pero te está engañando, lo único que pretende es convertirte en un lord Sith para acabar con los jedis e instaurar un Imperio absolutista. Madre morirá por su culpa-

-No te creo- dijo Anakin tratando de convencerse a sí mismo

-Esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas alternativa. Si no me crees, mira -

Luke extrajo de su capa un disco, se trataba de su diario, junto a diversos datos de historia; comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, si aquello no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

Anakin vio el video de principio a fin. Supo de la Gran Purga, de Darth Vader, del emperador, la Estrella de la Muerte, en resumen, del futuro.

-Este es el futuro que vendrá si te alías con Palpatine. Te lo suplico, padre-

Anakin cayó al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-No puede ser verdad, me niego a creer eso. Yo sólo intento salvar a Padmé-

-Lo sé, padre. Pero lo intentas por el camino equivocado. Escúchame, estamos a tiempo de evitar que eso pase-

Luke se sentía más confuso que nunca en su vida. Anakin lloraba como un niño pequeño y él trataba de consolarle como lo haría un padre, los papales habían cambiado. Aún no estaba seguro de si había logrado convencer a su padre, pero sabía que, al menos a aquellas horas, Mace Widu debía haber detenido, si no asesinado, al canciller.

-Debo advertir al Consejo Jedi, deben saber esto- Anakin se puso en pie y corrió hasta su nave, con Luke detrás.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Palpatine, lo encontró hecho un desastre, los restos de una gran batalla.

El canciller Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, había sido detenido y encarcelado a la espera de ser juzgado. Todo parecía ir bien, desgraciadamente, el Mal siempre guarda un as bajo la manga.

Darth Sidious sabía que había perdido al joven Skywalker, pero eso no detuvo sus planes. Conocía a otra persona que le ayudaría a llevar a cabo su venganza. Se trataba de un joven hombre, ex-Jedi, llamado Ribai Botal.

Ribai Botal fue un aprendiz Jedi con muchas posibilidades. Poseía un gran talento y mucho, mucho poder. Pero era engreído, egocéntrico y pretencioso; siempre deseoso de llamar la atención, lo único que le importaba era conseguir más poder del que tenía. Violaba todas las leyes del Código que le daba la gana, era incapaz de respetar a sus maestros (a los demás en general). Además, sentía una gran afinidad por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Por eso y por varias cosas más, fue expulsado de la Orden. Desde entonces, había buscado el modo de vengarse de todos los Jedis.

La oportunidad llegó cuando Palpatine se fijó en él. En un principio pensaba convertirle en un miembro menor de su ejército, pero las circunstancias le obligaron a cambiar de plan. Puede que Botal no tuviese tanto poder como Skywalker, pero con su ayuda podría llegar a serlo. Además, era mucho más sugestionable. Fue muy sencillo para Palpatine doblegarle a su voluntad y convertirle en su nuevo aprendiz, Darth Vader.

Con la ayuda de Botal, Palpatine escapó, dio órdenes de comenzar la sublevación y la purga Jedi y se autoproclamó emperador.

Luke sentía que había fracasado, había evitado que su padre pasase al Lado Oscuro, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no contaba con que Palpatine tuviese otro aprendiz.

A pesar de todo, se negó a tirar la toalla, salvaría a todos los que pudiera.

Anakin y Siri evacuaron a todos los niños y los llevaron a lugares seguros. Aquellos niños, sin el entrenamiento adecuado, no llegarían a convertirse en Jedis, por lo tanto no supondrían una amenaza para el emperador. Avisaron a Obi-Wan y a todos los Jedis que pudieron, pero no pudieron evitar la gran matanza. Los pocos que lograron salvarse, como Mace Wide, se exiliaron.

Padmé estaba a punto de alumbrar. Siri y Luke huyeron con ella en una nave para ayudarla a traer a sus hijos. Luke se ocultó en la nave, no deseaba que su madre lo reconociera y tuviera que contarle a ella también la historia. No quería darle ese disgusto. Sin embargo, siempre había querido conocerla en persona, por lo tanto se limitó a verla desde las sombras.

Mientras tanto, Obi-Wan y Anakin luchaban encarecidamente en Mustafar contra, ahora más poderoso, Ribai Botal, emulando la batalla que un día libraron un joven Kenobi y el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn contra Darth Maul.

La astucia y el trabajo en equipo de los grandes amigos y caballeros Jedis pudieron con la arrogancia de Ribai, quien acabó desmembrado. Mientras Ribai agonizaba envuelto en lava, Anakin, lleno de ira, se dispuso a asestarle el golpe final. Pero Obi-Wan le detuvo.

-Anakin, Padmé-

-Sí maestro, ella es más importante. No hay nada que podamos hacer por él- dijo Anakin refiriéndose a Ribai

Aquel día tuvieron lugar tres nacimientos, el de Luke, el de Leia y el de Darth Vader.

Padmé sobrevivió al parto. Anakin estuvo a su lado todo el rato y lloró de alegría en brazos de su maestro.

-Muchas felicidades a los dos- dijo Kenobi, feliz por sus amigos


	3. Chapter 3

**3º capítulo**

Luke Skywalker pasó por el momento más ambiguo y extravagante de su vida, un momento que nadie jamás ha pasado antes, se vio sí mismo siendo un bebé.

El maestro Yoda estaba reunido con el senador Organa, Obi-Wan, Siri y Anakin. Todos coincidieron en que, si la profecía era cierta, el joven Skywalker constituía la mayor amenaza para el emperador y que éste no se detendría hasta tener su cabeza en bandeja de plata.

Tras horas deliberando, había un plan sobre la mesa. Harían creer que Padmé había fallecido en el parto, que el bebé tampoco logró sobrevivir y que Anakin, roto de dolor por perder a toda su familia, se quitó la vida. Celebrarían funerales falsos y, después, se exiliarían donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos. Teniendo en cuenta que Anakin casi se pasa al Lado Oscuro para salvar a su mujer, qué no haría si la perdiese, el plan era creíble. Después de todo, nadie busca a un muerto.

El emperador y su aprendiz, Darth Vader parecieron creer la versión oficial. Pero los jedis no podían estar seguros del todo, debían huir cuanto antes.

Padmé tenía al pequeño Luke en brazos y Anakin a Leia, los mecían suavemente mientras les cantaban una nana para dormirles. Era la perfecta estampa de una familia feliz. Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a Padmé, se leía en sus ojos.

-Anakin, ¿dónde iremos?-

-Podemos ir a Naboo, seguro que conoces muchos lugares ocultos donde nadie nos encuentre nunca-

-Sí, sí conozco algún lugar-

-Entonces no te preocupes más, amor mío. Si nuestro plan ha funcionado, nos marcharemos y viviremos allí los cuatro juntos. Esperaremos a que el poder del emperador se debilite y le derrocaremos-

-Anakin, eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me preocupan nuestros hijos-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No es justo que ellos también tengan que esconderse, merecen una vida normal-

-Padmé, ¿qué es lo que estás sugiriendo?-

-Lo he pensado mucho y, con gran dolor en mi corazón, creo que lo mejor será que los separemos de nosotros-

El semblante de Anakin se ensombreció.

-Podríamos enviarles con tu familia a Tatooine, con tu hermanastro-

-No, no, me niego. Acaban de nacer, no pienso separarme de ellos-

-Anakin, yo tampoco quiero, pero es lo mejor para ellos. Son tan pequeños, quisiera abrazarlos y no soltarlos nunca, pero no es justo condenarlos al exilio a ellos también-

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la joven madre, aunque su decisión era firme sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que la impedía respirar.

Anakin salió de la habitación. Luke anciano y Obi-Wan fueron a hablar con él.

-Acabo de estrecharlos entre mis brazos y ya me quieren separar de ellos- dijo el joven Jedi entre lágrimas

-Las cosas no han salido como yo me esperaba. Pero te puedo asegurar que el tío Owen me educó bien, fui muy feliz con ellos. Leia también fue muy feliz con los Organa en Alderaan – dijo Luke

-Anakin, Padmé tiene razón. Los niños no se merecen el exilio. Y si Palpatine os descubre…

-Pero se supone que estamos todos muertos. ¿Por qué iba el emperador a molestarse en buscarnos si estamos muertos?-

-Palpatine es un muy poderoso y cuenta con miles de espías y recursos. Confiamos que se crea nuestra farsa pero toda precaución es poca, no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubra la verdad. Ya no es solo el exilio, la Fuerza es muy intensa en tu familia, juntos seríais un blanco fácil de detectar. Puede que tus hijos sean nuestra última esperanza. Ya has oído a Luke, estarán bien- decía Obi-Wan

-No sólo pretenden separarlos de mí y de Padmé. También pretenden separarlos a ellos. No puedo hacerlo, maestro, no puedo, aún no-

Aunque Obi-Wan sabía que la separación era la decisión más acertada, eso no significaba que le agradase. Él sabía mejor que nadie cuan duro es no poder estar junto aquello que más amas, comprendía muy bien el dolor por el que estaban pasando sus amigos y desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba no ponerles en esa situación.

-Anakin, la decisión es tuya. Confía en tu instinto, sé que harás lo mejor para todos-

Obi-Wan también habló con la madre de los niños.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Padmé? Aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Hagáis lo que hagáis, contáis con mi apoyo-

-No quiero separarme de mis hijos, pero tampoco quiero que vivan exiliados. Quiero lo mejor para ellos, quiero darles la mejor oportunidad. Y tú mismo lo has dicho, juntos somos un blanco más fácil de detectar-

Fue la decisión más dura que tuvieron que tomar los jóvenes padres, pero, al final, decidieron dejarles ir. El maestro Yoda también sabía que era lo mejor y aseguró que los niños y su padre eran la única esperanza de acabar con el Imperio. Organa se sintió muy feliz al saber que podía adoptar a Leia. Obi-Wan aseguró que él y Siri llevarían a Luke a Tatooine y velarían por él.

-Hasta que el momento llegue, desaparecer debemos- dijo el sabio maestro Yoda

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: _Renacerá el amor_ de Enigma Borgia**

Anakin y Padmé se habían quedado sin lágrimas de tanto llorar. Se encontraban en su refugio en algún lugar de Naboo, tumbados en la hierba mirando las estrellas. Padmé se acariciaba el vientre, como si sus hijos aun estuvieran ahí.

-Ha sido lo mejor para ellos, para todos- el joven jedi se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, pero no estaba seguro de si intentaba consolar a su esposa o convencerse a sí mismo

-Soñé tantas veces con criar juntos a nuestros hijos. Esto no se parece en nada a mis sueños. Intento ser fuerte, pero no siempre es fácil- desde que pudo sostener en brazos a los bebés por última vez, la ex senadora no dejaba de sentir como su corazón se desgarraba

Se abrazaron, turnándose los momentos de ser vulnerable y de mantenerse fuerte por el otro, dándose apoyo mutuo.

-Estarán bien. Son nuestros hijos, sé que estarán bien. Y nosotros también- dijo Anakin

-Algún día viviremos en paz, sin tener que escondernos, sin tener miedo, felices, los cuatro juntos. Y ya no tendremos que volver a separarnos nunca más- fue la respuesta de Padmé

Anakin miró a su esposa y sonrió. Si para él había sido difícil, para ella más. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más enamorado de su mujer.

-Cuando llegue el momento, te aseguró que cumpliré la profecía-

-Sé que lo harás. Y no estarás solo. Todos te ayudaremos -

-Te amo tanto, Padmé. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir conmigo a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de todo lo malo que habría hecho…-

-Ani, el rencor tiene que morir. El odio nos destruye, la paz y el amor nos hace más fuertes. Volverá un tiempo mejor. Lo sé-

-Gracias, Padmé. Gracias por todo-

-Bésame, amor mío. No dejes de besarme y de sostenerme en tus brazos esta noche y todas las demás-


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capítulo**

Los sucesos posteriores sucedieron más o menos como los recuerdos del anciano Luke, con varias diferencias, algunos detalles insignificantes y otros verdaderamente importantes.

El anciano Luke murió (valga la redundancia) de viejo, uniéndose a la Fuerza de su propia realidad. Se sintió feliz al pensar en las vidas que había salvado; esperaba poder ayudar a su yo más joven, pero supo que podría hacerlo solo, que contaría con las mismas oportunidades, si no más, que él en su propia realidad.

Mace Widu se exilió en el planeta Kashyyyk, junto a los wookiees. Desde allí, pasados unos años y utilizando un seudónimo, se convirtió en uno de los líderes de la Alianza Rebelde.

Algún tiempo más tarde, el joven Luke supo que Sara, la madre de dos de sus amigos, era en realidad la maestra Jedi Siri Tachi. El maestro Kenobi y la maestra Tachi se casaron en secreto al poco de marcharse al exilio. Cuando se convirtieron en padres, el Imperio se encontraba en pleno auge, la Alianza Rebelde aún no existía. A fin de que sus hijos pudiesen llevar una vida corriente y no se viesen obligados a la vida de exiliados, Obi-Wan y Siri acordaron separarse durante un tiempo. Siri se llevó a los niños y se instaló con ellos en una casita próxima a la granja Lars, enseñándoles en secreto los poderes de la Fuerza. Obi-Wan continúo su el entrenamiento con Qui-Gon. Cuando los niños alcanzaron la mayoría de edad se unieron a la Alianza Rebelde, ambos eran muy buenos pilotos. Y más tarde se convertirían en Jedis. Siri y Obi-Wan volvieron a vivir juntos de nuevo.

Darth Vader cortó el brazo del joven Luke Skywalker con su sable de luz.

-Obi-Wan no te contó lo que le pasó a tu padre- dijo Vader

-Me dijo lo suficiente, dijo que tú le mataste- contestó Luke

-No, Luke. Tu padre mató a tu madre y luego se suicidó-

-No, eso no es posible-

-Tu padre sabía que tu madre moriría en el parto. El Emperador le ofreció su ayuda, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarla. Fingió lealtad al Emperador y luego le traicionó y trató de asesinarme. Tu madre murió y él, presa de la desesperación, se quitó la vida. Si se hubiese pasado al Lado Oscuro ambos seguirían con vida, además, él era el único con poder suficiente para acabar con el Emperador. Con su muerte le dejó el camino libre. El orgullo y la cobardía de Anakin mataron a tus padres y condenaron a toda la galaxia -

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

-Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la galaxia como maestro y aprendiz-

Vader tenía el deseo oculto de traicionar al Emperador y ocupar su lugar y sabía que el poder del joven Skywalker le ayudaría a llevar a cabo su plan.

Pero Luke prefirió arrojarse al vacío por el pozo de ventilación de la Ciudad Nube. Cuando Leia sintió que Luke estaba en peligro, pidió a Chewie que volviera a recogerlo.

Cuando Luke regresó al planeta Dagobah, se encontró con que el maestro Yoda no estaba solo. Siri Tachi estaba con él y también una pareja. Una pareja que a Luke le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, pero no sabía quiénes eran. La mujer tenía un curioso parecido con Leia, quizá fuesen parientes suyos.

-Disculpen, creo que no nos conocemos. Me llamo Luke Skywalker, ¿y ustedes?-

-Estos tus padres son, joven Luke- dijo el maestro Yoda

Luke se quedó petrificado.

-Hijo, que mayor y que guapo estás- dijo Padmé acercándose a su hijo para acariciarle el rostro

Luke retrocedió un instante, pero al sentir las manos de su madre sobre su rostro, se relajó un poco.

-No es posible, Vader me dijo que vosotros habíais muerto-

-Examina tus sentimientos, sabrás que es la verdad- dijo Anakin

Entonces Luke lo supo, algo en su interior lo confirmaba, aquellos eran sus padres. Padres e hijo se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por las mejillas de los tres. Yoda y Siri les dejaron un poco de intimidad. Una vez recuperados todos de la sorpresa, todos procedieron a explicarle a Luke toda la historia desde el principio.

Le hablaron de cómo el ex-Jedi Ribai Botal se convirtió en Darth Vader y del alzamiento del Imperio. Le hablaron acerca de su nacimiento, de cómo se vieron obligados a separarse de él porque no querían que viviera en el exilio, de la necesidad de fingir sus propias muertes para salvar a todos. Le hablaron de su hermana melliza.

-Leia. Leia es mi hermana-comprendió el joven

-Era necesario que os separásemos para que estuvieseis a salvo de las garras del emperador. Debes comprender que fue la decisión más dura que hemos tenido que tomar en nuestra vida, pero lo hicimos porque era lo mejor para vosotros-explicó su madre

-Pero, ¿por qué habéis aparecido justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?-preguntaba Luke

-Hijo, nunca dejamos de velar por ti y por tu hermana. Hemos oído hablar de vuestras hazañas, Padmé y yo decidimos que ya era el momento de salir a la luz y colaborar en la lucha contra el Imperio-

En su lecho de muerte, Yoda le habló a Luke de su misión para formar una nueva Academia Jedi, pues, sin contar con Anakin y Siri, él era el último de los antiguos Jedis.

-Juntos, padre e hijo, a Vader debéis enfrentaros. La familia Sky…Sky…walker nuestra última… esperanza es- esas fueron las últimas palabras del maestro Yoda poco antes de unirse a la Fuerza

Luke, sus padres, Siri y el fantasma de Kenobi hablaron largo y tendido. Luke no comprendía por qué Obi-Wan no le había contado nada de eso antes. Se sintió un poco ofendido cuando Kenobi le habló de las verdades desde cierto punto de vista.

-Anakin- dijo Kenobi mirando a su antiguo aprendiz- no hagas nada impulsivo ni temerario. Si planeáis derrotar a Vader y al emperador debéis luchar Luke y tú juntos-

-¿Impulsivo o temerario? Maestro, parece que no me conoces- replicó Anakin con algo de sorna

-Precisamente por eso te lo digo, porque te conozco muy bien-

Anakin mostró una sonrisa triste. Hacía más de 20 años que no veía a su maestro, que había sido como un padre y un hermano para él. Le dolió al recordar el momento en que su hijo le contó como él, siendo Darth Vader, lo asesinó. Ahora que contemplaba el espíritu de Obi-Wan no podía creer que él fuese capaz de algo así, de hacer tanto daño a personas que quería tanto. Añoraba mucho a su maestro, ahora más que nunca. Siempre le estaría agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él y por la persona en que le había ayudado a convertirse.

Siri miró un momento el espíritu de su esposo. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, le seguía amando como el primer día.

-Te hecho de menos, Obi-Wan- dijo ella

-Tranquila, cariño. Algún día volveremos a reunirnos- dijo él haciendo un amago de acariciar su mejilla

En la luna de Endor, después de haber sido nombrados miembros de la tribu de los Ewoks, Luke habla con Leia y le explica los motivos por los que debe marcharse y sus orígenes.

-El emperador cree que puedo ser muy útil si me uno a él en el Lado Oscuro. Mi padre se le escapó y yo soy el único que puede acabar con él. Le convengo más como aliado que como enemigo. La Fuerza es poderosa en mi familia. Mi padre la tiene, yo la tengo y, mi hermana también. Eres tú, Leia-

Al decir esto, Anakin y Padmé salieron de su escondite y toda la familia se fundió en un gran abrazo. Leia creía estar soñando y, de ser así, esperaba no despertar jamás.

-Padre y yo debemos irnos y enfrentarnos al emperador- dijo Luke a su hermana a modo de despedida

-Quiero ir con vosotros-suplicó la joven princesa

-No, hija, si nosotros caemos, sólo tú podrás derrotarle. Te necesitamos aquí y a salvo. Eres nuestra única esperanza de devolver la paz a la galaxia- dijo su padre

Dicho esto, padre e hijo se marcharon, dejando solas a Leia y a Padmé. Han Solo salió a preguntar que pasaba, a lo Leia contestó que quería estar sola, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su madre.

Luke observó como su padre se marchaba solo, sin esperarle, mucho antes de lo previsto.

-Padre, ¿dónde vas tú solo?- le preguntó

-Tengo un plan. Les haremos caer en una trampa. Si aparecemos los dos juntos el emperador puede sospechar, es viejo pero no estúpido. Yo me adelantaré y me enfrentaré a Vader, puede que tenga el poder del Lado Oscuro, pero nunca podrá comparase con el aprendiz de Obi-Wan Kenobi. No te preocupes por mí, hijo. En mi exilio he tenido mucho tiempo para entrenarme y hacerme más poderoso. Sabrás pronto del resultado de mi misión. Tanto si salgo victorioso como si no, tú fingirás querer pasar al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, estoy seguro de que el emperador te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Debes aprovechar la oportunidad para derrotarle, hijo mío- le contó Anakin

-Padre, convendría que nos enfrentásemos juntos a ellos-

-Lo haremos, Luke, estaremos los dos juntos. Te lo aseguro-


	5. Chapter 5

**5º capítulo**

Luke sintió una tremenda perturbación en la Fuerza. Esperó y esperó. Seguía sin tener noticias de su padre, pero debía presentarse ante Vader. Luke conservaba la esperanza de que aún quedase algo de bondad en Vader, después de todo una vez fue un Jedi.

-He venido para pedirte que vengas conmigo, sé que hay algo de bondad en ti, puedo percibir tu lucha interna- dijo Luke

-No conoces el poder del Lado Oscuro. El nombre de Ribai Botal ya no significa nada para mí. Ese hombre del que hablas murió hace mucho tiempo-contestó Vader muy convencido de sí mismo

-En tal caso, he venido para unirme con vosotros en el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza-

-Veo que has completado tu entrenamiento y que has comprendido tu destino. Te llevaré ante el emperador y él será tu nuevo señor-

Luke percibía algo extraño, rezaba porque su padre estuviese bien y que su plan funcionase.

Luke se encontró cara a cara con el emperador.

-Bienvenido, Luke Skywalker, te estaba esperando. Ya no necesitarás eso-dijo el emperador librando de las esposas al joven Luke- Guardias, dejadnos-

El emperador, Vader y Luke se quedaron solos.

-Vader, he sentido una gran perturbación en la Fuerza, ¿sabes a qué ha podido deberse?-

-El padre del muchacho apareció y trató de asesinarme. Por lo visto el muy cobarde fingió su propia muerte. Cometió la osadía de intentar derrotarme. Tras un largo enfrentamiento acabé con él. Lo último que dijo antes de morir fue que el mayor error de su vida fue negarse a ser tu aprendiz- explicó Vader

Luke sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Anakin estaba vivo? Vaya, vaya, que interesante. Y pretendió derrotarte él solo. Orgulloso y cabezota hasta el final. Te noto algo diferente, Vader-

-El combate fue muy intenso, majestad, estuvo a punto de vencerme. Pero al final el poder del Lado Oscuro se impuso. No se preocupe, me recuperaré muy pronto. El joven Skywalker afirma querer unirse a nosotros-

-Bien, bien. Que insolente por parte de Anakin creer que podía enfrentarse al inmenso poder del Lado Oscuro, pero al final comprendió la verdad- miró a Luke- Estoy ansioso por completar tu instrucción. Con el tiempo tú me llamarás "maestro"-

-Estás muy equivocado. A mí no me convertirás como a Vader- dijo Luke muy seguro de sí mismo

-Oh no, mi joven Jedi. Descubrirás que eres tú quien está equivocado acerca de gran cantidad de cosas. Tu padre fue un necio al rechazar mi ayuda y eso condenó a tu madre a morir-

-Su sable láser- dijo Vader entregándole al emperador el sable de Luke

-Comprenderás el poder del Lado Oscuro, y una vez que lo hagas comprenderás que no puedes salir de él-dijo el emperador hablando de nuevo con Luke

-Te equivocas, moriré muy pronto. Y tú conmigo-

Continuaron conversando durante un rato más y el emperador hizo saber a Luke de la verdad de su trampa a la Alianza Rebelde.

Al haber rechazado el Lado Oscuro, el emperador se dispuso a asesinar a Luke con sus poderosos rayos Sith.

En su agonía, Luke comprendió la realidad sobre la extraña presencia que notaba en Vader.

-Padre, por favor-

Palpatine también comprendió la verdad, había sido engañado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Anakin, disfrazado de Vader, lo arrojó al abismo. Anakin Skywalker cumplió la profecía, derrotó al emperador y trajo la paz a la galaxia.

Luke y su padre regresaron a la luna de Endor, donde se reunieron con su familia y amigos. Quemaron en secreto el uniforme de Darth Vader.

Anakin procedió a contarles su ardid.

Encontró a Vader solo en su sala.

-Tú, creí que estabas muerto- dijo Vader lleno de ira

-Podría decirte lo mismo -contestó Anakin

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-

-Uno tiene talento-

-No eres rival para mí. Has envejecido y te has debilitado. Tu poder nunca podrá compararse al mío-

-Te sorprenderías-

-Tu plan no resultará. El emperador doblegará a tu hijo o si no lo matará-

-No te atrevas a subestimar a mi hijo, Vader-

-No te atrevas tú a subestimar el poder del Lado Oscuro. Cometiste un gran error negándote a ser el aprendiz del emperador-

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero ese no es uno de ellos-

-Basta de charla, terminemos lo que empezamos hace más de veinte años-

Anakin y Darth Vader comenzaron a luchar. Puede que Anakin hubiese envejecido, pero Vader también. Durante su exilio Anakin se entrenó mucho y su poder era igual al de Vader, también había aprendido a ser menos impulsivo y a pensar con la cabeza fría. Sus sentimientos ya no lo traicionaban como antes.

Chispas saltaban por doquier, máquinas destruidas aquí y allá. La sala estaba quedando poco a poco reducida a pedazos. La lucha era furiosa, violenta y veloz. Anakin recibió algunos cortes superficiales por el láser de Vader. Aquello parecía no tener fin. Estaban muy igualados, pero Vader comenzó a llevar ventaja.

-Ríndete, Anakin. No podrás ganar- dijo Vader

-Jamás me rendiré, no volveré a escoger el camino fácil- replicó Anakin

-Entonces prepárate a aceptar tu fatídico destino-

Vader se abalanzó sobre él.

Puede que Anakin no tuviese los poderes del Lado Oscuro, pero era más inteligente que Vader. En el último momento, se apartó de su camino. Vader cayó los cables de una de las máquinas rotas, la que suministraba energía a toda la sala. Comenzó a electrocutarse. Los rayos afectaron al mecanismo que mantenía con vida a Vader, el pulmón artificial dejó de funcionar. Lanzó unos agónicos y terribles alaridos de dolor. Finalmente, murió asfixiado.

Anakin le quitó el uniforme y, no sin esfuerzo, se lo puso. Tenían el mismo nivel de poder, confió en que el emperador no notase el cambio.

Palpatine había perdido facultades con la edad y se había vuelto un poco más confiado. A pesar de percibir un ligero cambio en Vader no le dio importancia, lo cual fue su perdición.

-Fue increíble como conseguiste engañarlo. Lo bien que imitabas a Vader y parecías comprender la psicología del emperador- dijo su hijo

-Hijo mío, por desgracia la conozco muy bien. Y de primera mano- dijo muy seriamente Anakin

Las familias Skywalker y Kenobi se unieron a Solo, los androides, los ewoks y el resto de las personas en la fiesta de celebración por su victoria. Luke y Anakin vieron a lo lejos los espíritus de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Tahl, Yoda y Mace Widu.

Puede que el Mal guarde ases bajo la manga, pero el Bien acaba saliendo victorioso cuando las personas buenas mantienen la esperanza y hacen algo.

**Repito de nuevo que esta saga es maravillosa tal y como es y que no cambiaría nada de ella. Esta historia no es más que una idea que se me ocurrió y quise desarrollar. Si he ofendido a alguien, lo cual no era mi intención, le ruego acepte las más sinceras disculpas de esta joven escritora aficionada. Invito al lector a tomar algo en la cantina de Mos Eisly.**

**Que la Fuerza os acompañe.**


End file.
